Sprzeczność Mormonizmu - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimAutor - Doktor Gene Kim, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego na polski - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 Rok, na podstawie wykładu Book of Mormon Contradicts Mormonism and the Bible 23 stycznia 2015 roku Księga mormona i wiele innych ksiąg, czy wiedzieliście o tym że przeczą samemu mormonizmowi? Istotnie są sprzeczne z samym Mormonizmem Więc jeżeli obawiasz się sposobu obchodzenia się z mormonami przez pismo, to po pierwsze mormoni wierzą w nadrzędność Biblii Króla Jakuba nad innymi wersjami ale z pewnego dziwnego powodu, ponad tym jednak możesz użyć przeciw nim Biblii Króla Jakuba a będą słuchać Drugą rzeczą z jakiej musisz sobie zdać sprawę to możliwość ukazania im ich własnych ksiąg by dowieść ich własny ostateczny autorytet jest sprzeczny z ich religią Zobaczmy kilka, Izajasza 43 Izajasza rozdział 43 werset 10 Mormonizm utrzymują że Joseph Smith jest ich prorokiem oraz że będzie on sądził ich w dni ostatnie wraz z Jezusem i nazwanym przez nich „Bogiem Ojcem Elohim,, Zauważmy tutaj to że Joseph Smith – ich prorok, stał w kompletnej sprzeczności nie tylko z księgą mormona ale i z samym pismem świętym Po pierwsze spójrzmy na Izajasza 43:10 Biblia mówi Wy jesteście moimi świadkami - mówi Pan - i moimi sługami, których wybrałem, abyście poznali i wierzyli mi, i zrozumieli, że to Ja jestem, że przede mną Boga nie stworzono i po mnie się go nie stworzy. Widzicie to? „Nie było nikogo przede mną” Mormoni używają wersji Króla Jakuba więc możesz użyć tego przekładu i powiedzieć im na jej podstawie że jest tylko jeden Bóg i żadnego innego Ale wiecie czego uczy Mormonizm? Nauczają że Bóg Ojciec był raz człowiekiem który stał się Bogiem jako jeden z wielu „Bogów” we wszechświecie zdolnych do takiego wywyższenia samych siebie w wyższe Boskie istoty To jest to co mówią o Bogu Ojcu Nauki Proroka Josepha Smitha strona 45 Cytuję - „Sam Bóg był niegdyś tym kim my jesteśmy teraz i został wywyższony jako człowiek siedząc na tronie w niebiosach.” „Możemy sobie wyobrażać że Bóg był Bogiem od całej wieczności, ja sprzeciwiam się tej idei i zdejmuje zasłonę abyście mogli przejrzeć” On ma zasłonę z pewnością na swojej twarzy Myśli że, upiera się że Bóg nie był Bogiem od całej wieczności, stał się nim To kompletna sprzeczność tego w co my chrześcijanie wierzymy W porządku, spójrzcie na Malachiasza rozdział 3, ostatnią księgę w starym testamencie Mormonizm naucza że Bóg był człowiekiem który stał się Bogiem, ale księga Mormona i Biblia mówią że Bóg jest niezmienny w swej Boskości od przeszłości od zawsze Bóg był zawsze Bogiem Nigdy się nie zmienia ani wczoraj ani dziś ani ani nigdy Mormonizm naucza że Bóg się zmienił z człowieka w Boga Cytuję ponownie, Joseph Smith: „Sam Bóg był niegdyś tym kim my jesteśmy teraz i został wywyższony jako człowiek siedząc na tronie w niebiosach.” Ale zauważcie że w Malachiasza rozdziale 3 – zobaczymy werset 6 Zaiste Ja, Pan, ... zmieniam się? Nie nie zmieniam się, lecz i wy nie przestaliście być synami Jakuba. Bóg nie zmienił się z człowieka w Boga, Bóg zawsze był Bogiem, zawsze był Bogiem, nigdy się nie zmienia Ale księga mormona w ich księdze zwanej Moroni rozdziale 8 wersecie 18 stwierdza. Cytuję: Albowiem wiem, że Bóg nie jest stronniczy ani też się nie zmienia, ale pozostaje ten sam od wieków i na wieki Co tu się dzieje? Mormonizm tego nie naucza Ich własna Księga uczy sprzecznie że Bóg zawsze był niezmienny Dobrze zatem, zobaczmy Izajasza 44 werset 6 Ponownie jeżeli chcecie dokumentacje to księga mormona Moroni rozdział 8 werset 18 w ich księdze mormona Zobaczmy Izajasza 44 werset 6 Tak mówi Pan, Król Izraelski i jego Odkupiciel, Pan Zastępów: Ja jestem pierwszy i Ja jestem ostatni, a oprócz mnie nie ma Boga. Werset 8 Nie trwóżcie się i nie lękajcie się! Czy wam tego już dawno nie opowiedziałem i nie zwiastowałem? I wy jesteście moimi świadkami. Czy jest bóg oprócz mnie? Nie, nie ma innej opoki, nie znam żadnej. Wiesz czego uczy mormonizm? Wierzą że Jezus jest Bogiem, wierzą, ale nie wierzą że jest on jedynym prawdziwym Bogiem z Bogiem Ojcem, Bogiem Synem, Duchem Świętym trójedynym – nie wierzą w to Wierzą że to trzej oddzielni Bogowie w znaczeniu dużej litery, nie z małej ale z dużej Ale ten werset stwierdza że nie ma innego prawdziwego Boga dużej litery, jest tylko jeden Również w Doktrynie i Przymierzach rozdziale 20 wersecie 28 wiecie co twierdzą? Mówią że wspierają nasze wierzenie, cytuję: „Ojciec, Syn i Duch Święty są jednym Bogiem nieskończonym i wiecznym bez końca, amen” Amen To jedyna dobra rzecz jaką księga mormona stwierdza Doktryna i przymierza, ich księga, rozdział 20 werset 28 Ale zgadnijcie czego mormonizm naucza, to przeczy ich innym księgą mormońskim Księga nazwana perłą wielkiej wartości, w Abrahamie rozdziale 4 wersecie 1-3 w perle wielkiej wartości, cytuję: „Wtedy pan powiedział „zejdźmy” i zeszli na początku i oni którymi są Bogowie” Z dużym G (Angielskie God-Bóg) „Tworząc niebo i ziemie” Potem stwierdza „I duch Bogów unosił się nad powierzchnią wody” Ich własna księga przeczy ich innej księdze, to jest ich ostateczny autorytet? Nie tylko to, Nauki Proroka Josepha Smitha strona 317 Cytuję „Zawsze deklarowałem że Bóg jest odrębną osobą, Jezus Chrystus – osobna i oddzielona postać od Ojca i Duch święty był osobnym oddzielną osobą i duchem i ci trzej stanowią trzy oddzielne osoby i trzech Bogów” Duże G Żadnej nauki, żadnych dowodów, nawet nie pismo, zobacz na swoją własną religie która jest sprzeczna Zobacz Mateusza rozdział 2, dobrze, to dla chrześcijan oraz mormonów oczywiste – gdzie Jezus się narodził? W Betlejem prawda? Jezus narodził się w Betlejem, wszyscy to wiedzą, nawet Mormoni Zgadnijcie co, ich księga nie uczy tego Mateusza rozdział 2 werset 1 Gdy zaś Jezus narodził się w Betlejemie ''' Każdy to wie, nie potrzebujecie nawet pisma, dobrze, Księga Mormona w ich księdze nazwanej Alma w rozdziale 7 wersecie 10, cytuję „I narodził się On z Maryi w Jerozolimie, w kraju naszych przodków, i będzie ona dziewicą, cennym i wybranym naczyniem. Okryje ją moc Ducha Świętego, że pocznie i wyda na świat Syna, Syna Boga” Mormońscy doktorzy z Uniwersytetu Bighama Younga nie wiedzą nawet tego co szkółka niedzielna małych dzieci Co za religia? Zobacz Jana rozdział 4 werset 24, chce byście otworzyli równocześnie na Łukasza 24, więc dwa rozdziały – Jana 4 i Łukasza 24 Wiecie czego Biblia uczy? Uczy że Bóg jest duchem bez ciała, Bóg jest duchem bez ciała, lecz mormonizm uczy że Bóg Ojciec ma ciało Zobaczcie Jana 4:24 '''Bóg jest duchem, nie człowiekiem''' ' Łukasza 24 werset 39 Nawet sam Jezus stwierdza że duch nie posiada ciała i krwi '''Spójrzcie na ręce moje i nogi moje, że to Ja jestem. Dotknijcie mnie i popatrzcie: Wszak duch nie ma ciała ani kości, jak widzicie, że Ja mam. ' Nawet Jezus uznaje że duch, Bóg Ojciec, nie posiada ciała i kości Wierzymy że Bóg Syn Jezus Chrystus ma ciało i kości ponieważ zmartwychwstał z ciałem ale nie wierzymy że Bóg Ojciec ma ciało i kości, nie wierzymy w to Ale mormonizm specyficznie naucza że Bóg Ojciec ma ciało Doktryny i Przymierza, rozdział 130 werset 22 cytuję „Ojciec posiada ciało i kości tak materialne jak ludzkie” Błąd Zobaczmy Efezjan rozdział 3 Teraz drogi przyjacielu musisz zrozumieć to że to nie tylko nienawistny atak na mormonizm ale ukazuje to ci z czego musisz zdać sobie sprawę Jeżeli prawdziwie domagasz się być w kościele mormońskim, pokazałem ci nie tylko błędy tego ale i prawdziwe kompletne błędy, huczną głupotę i szaleństwo tego Dlatego daje tego rodzaju mowę by sprawić żebyś to zobaczył i będziesz w wielkim błędzie lub będąc bardzo szczerym – głupcem by obstać przy tej religii Religii która rażąco sobie przeczy Efezjan 3:17 Biblia mówi że Chrystus zamieszkuje przez wiarę w waszych sercach, prawda? To jest to w co wierzymy i nauczamy, Biblia uczy że Bóg mieszka w naszych sercach, Duch Święty, Bóg, jest w naszych sercach Ale wiecie co uczy Mormonizm? Mormonizm uczy że Bóg nie mieszka w naszych sercach Doktryny i przymierza rozdział 130 werset 3, cytuję „Objawienie Ojca i Syna w tym wersecie jest osobistą jest pozorne i pogląd że Ojciec i Syn mieszkają w sercu ludzkim jest starym sekciarskim pojęciem i jest fałszywe” Doktryny i Przymierza rozdział 130:3 I Zgadnijcie co, to jest sprzeczne z księgą mormona w Alma 34:36, ten werset uczy że Bóg mieszka w naszych sercach Cytuję „I jestem o tym przekonany, gdyż Pan powiedział, że przebywa On w sercach sprawiedliwych, a nie w zbezczeszczonych świątyniach” Mój przyjacielu musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego że twoje trzy ulubione książki – perła wielkiej wartości, nauki i przymierza,. Księga mormona wzajemnie sobie przeczą I nie tylko to, te trzy przeczące sobie księgi przeczą Biblii Króla Jakuba którą wy podtrzymujecie w nauczaniu jako części nauczania Boga i nie tylko to, przeczą twojemu własnemu prorokowi Josephowi Smithowi Teraz jeżeli te huczne rzeczy, tak wiele dowodów i sprzeczności w wielu różnych źródłach, musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego że ta religia jest błędna, jest pełna błędów Kategoria:Mormonizm Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Sekty Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Gene Kim